


Blink of an Eye

by wayward_winter_soldier



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Antisemitism, Cisco Ramon Whump, Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Concentration Camps, Don't Trust Your Government Kids, Dystopia, Earth-10, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Homophobia, Human Experimentation, Hurt Cisco Ramon, I'm Making Things Up Again Arnold, Jewish Hartley Rathaway, Kidnapping, Nazis, Not beta read we die as men, Parallel Universes, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Police Brutality, Racism, Racist Language, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_winter_soldier/pseuds/wayward_winter_soldier
Summary: Cisco gets sucked into a Breach and ends up on Earth-10, which is fine and all, except for the fact that, for some reason, he can't get back. And that this Earth is a total dystopia. Like, Clockwork Orange is looking like paradise compared to this little number. He runs into familiar faces, not all as nice as he remembers, as he finds himself part of a plot to overthrow the government. Yep, just a  regular Tuesday.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. If Everything Happens For a Reason, Then Why Am I Not Dead Yet?

> “When I was a child, I thought as a child. But now I have put away childish things. ... I must be scientific.”
> 
> _\- The Man in the High Castle, Philip K. Dick_

* * *

**Earth-10**

"Hey! Get back here!"

He ran, laughing at the memory of the policeman's face when he had seen him. His sneaker landed in a pothole of water but it didn't slow him down, if anything it made him quicker, the thought of wet socks making him want to get farther and farther away. He ran as fast as his short legs could carry him, which was surprisingly fast for his five foot seven frame. His hair blew in his face a bit but he knew this alley like a Kraut knows a pint of beer or an ANTI knows a pair of dampening cuffs. Jeez, did they love those damned cuffs, he thought humorlessly. 

He turned sharply down the corner, letting his hand grab onto a stray trash can to tip it over, blocking the way for the man chasing him. He could hear mild cursing and laughed out loud at just the thought of that. He looked behind him, seeing that the policeman was way too far to catch him. Typical. Do they just eat donuts and shoot defenseless Ms? He took another left and slid into the hole he had made in the chain-link fence, letting the wire spring back behind him with a soft clang. He pressed his back against the brick wall and watched over his shoulder as the officer ran right past his location.

Typical pigs, he thought as he began to walk down the alley, sidestepping crumpled flyers that had been washed down the alley by the rain and the pedestrians of the day. He drew his hood up over his head, smiling as he exited onto the street. Today had been good. He was sixty bucks richer thanks to that imbecile of a businessman who wouldn't know he was being pick-pocketed even if he had done a little jig right in front of him. And had had a full meal of discarded pizza he found outside the Italian place on Fifth, which was a rare occurrence since their slices were to die for. There was no better feeling in the world than that of an individual who had accomplished all they set out to do in a day. And really, besides cash and grub, what else could he possibly want?

He shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets, his fingers dancing lightly over the smooth folded pocket knife his brother had given him for his birthday all those years ago. He smiled sadly at the memory of both the birthday and his brother. G-d... it'd been what? Seven years since he died? He wasn't counting anymore, or so he told himself. He might as well have a tally mark system. He continued walking, not paying mind to the world around him. Not the military trick being filled with poor, helpless Ms nor the scruffy teen passing out flyers from a department store closing. Not even the gunshot he heard ring out from about a block away. Same shit, different day. That's what he always said, at least.

He turned down another alley, kicking a forgotten soup can along as he walked, listening to the sounds of it smacking roughly against the cracked pavement. He only stopped when he came to the worn door that had once been painted a bright red but was now more of a dirty brown color. He shoved the garbage can out of the way, straining slightly at its weight. Once it was out of the way, he opened the rough wooden door and quickly entered, closing it tightly behind him and locking it with the worn chain lock that had been installed on the door ages ago. Home sweet home. That's what they said, right? He wouldn't know, would he?

It was a rather small room that had once been used as storage but now laid abandoned like the rest of the building. Well, buildings. It seemed like everything on this side of town had gone to shit. He had made it his own, though, with a folding cot in the corner next to the ham radio and the hotplate. His meager possessions were all there too; a couple of changes of clothes, a laptop that would have ceased working years ago if not for his computer engineering skills, a few cans of cola, and other knickknacks he had. Odds and ends. Some packets of ramen he had swiped off store shelves. A perfectly good pot he had found in the trash behind Al's Tai. He threw his backpack down on the floor before falling to the bed himself. Today had been a long day. Yes, he reaped high rewards, but at what cost? His energy was so drained he could fall into a dead sleep at that exact moment.

He rolled over, gazing at the framed picture of him and his brothers before they had both died. He could pretend to not be sentimental all he wanted. They knew better. They always had.

With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes, and Cisco Ramon fell asleep.

* * *

**Earth-1**

Cisco Ramon was startled awake by the roaring sound of his alarm going off. He had been having one of _those_ dreams. A Vibe dream. He hated having them in general, but he much preferred to have them while he was sleeping. At least he didn't look like an idiot staring off into space like he knew he did when he had Vibes in the daytime. He almost fell out of bed. Almost. This wasn't his first rodeo.

"Damn it, one full night's sleep, that's all I'm asking," Cisco muttered to himself as he pushed the heavy duvet off of his body. What he wouldn't give to stay in bed all day watching Star Trek and reading comic books. Too bad his life _was_ a comic book. And sometimes an episode of Star Trek. It depended on the series, to be honest. He swung his feet out from under the covers and let them hover over the ground for a moment, giving himself a second to psych himself up. He really didn't want to go in today. No, not at all. 

Sometimes he wished he wasn't on Team Flash. Sure, he loved helping people and he loved his friends even more. But it really took a drain on him emotionally and mentally some days. Today was one of those days. He could hope and pray all he wanted for no Meta activity to go down in Central City that day, but he knew that would never happen. He was never that lucky.

Cisco sighed deeply before planting his bare feet on the cold hardwood flooring of his bedroom. The team needed him. So he would get up, put on semi-clean clothes, and take his bus to S.T.A.R. Labs in the hopes that their daily Meta was at least slightly more manageable than usual. And maybe, just maybe, he would get Big Belly Burger for lunch as a treat. Because that's how his mind worked. Rewards for getting out of bed and acting like an adult. Sometimes he wondered if he was twenty-six or six. 

He grabbed his hairbrush off the top of his dresser and began to try and wrangle in his curls as best as he could, flipping through the T-Shirts that hung up in his closet. Was today more of a Star Wars mood or a science pun? Hmm, these were the hard questions he was constantly faced with, he joked to himself as he pulled his green "Entropy Happens" shirt off of its hanger and threw it onto his bed. He picked up a discarded pair of black jeans from the floor, smelled them, then shrugged, deeming them good enough for the day ahead.

Getting dressed, Cisco thought of all the work he had to do. He was still working on upgrading the Flash suit. Plus, he had so many updates to do on his computer that he had been putting off for a while. He pulled a pair of striped socks on his feet as he made a to-do list in his head. Coffee first. Coffee was always first. He wondered if he could get Caitlin to put coffee in an IV for him. He doubted she would ever say yes. It was a cool idea, though.

Cisco pushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear before standing up and grabbing his phone off his nightstand. Okay, gameplan. Bus, C.C. Jitters, S.T.A.R. Labs. Right, that sounded manageable. He exited his bedroom, side-stepping a forgotten piece of tech he had left in the hallway. Wow, he had forgotten about that. Maybe he could finish it today. He picked it up and put it under his arm, whistling as he made his way into the living room. He opened his backpack and shoved the half-finished tech into it, having to move around a couple of books and tools to fit it. Cisco zipped up the bag and, after sliding his jacket on, threw it over his shoulder. He grabbed his house keys from their usual place and left, locking the apartment door behind him, still whistling, though now a bit off-key.

It was a lovely day out, that he had to admit. Blue skies, not a single cloud to block the rays of the shining sun. He couldn't help but smile as he made his way to the bus stop, his hands shoved into his coat pockets. A great day like this, of course, would mean that awful things would happen. Because, as Cisco had reminded himself before the Breach opened up in the middle of the sidewalk and sucked him in, he was never that lucky.


	2. A Terrible Occurrence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey how's it been? good i hope.
> 
> here's the 2nd chapter!

> "The light that burns twice as bright burns half as long, and you have burned so very, very brightly."
> 
> _\- Blade Runner_

* * *

**Earth-1**

"Cisco's usually here by now," Dr. Caitlin Snow said from where she sat at one of the Cortex computers.

"Hmm," was all Barry Allen said in return, distracted by whatever was on his phone screen.

"Are you even listening?"

"What?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes and stood from the desk, walking over to the speedster and swiping his phone out of his hands, making him look up at her in a shocked expression.

"Hey! What was that for!"

Caitlin pursed her lips in the way she did when she was annoyed with one of her friends. "Cisco's usually here by now. Where is he?"

"I dunno. Maybe the bus is running late-"

Barry was interrupted by one of the computer beeping loudly. Confused, the two friends raced over to see what the alert was.

"That's not possible!" Caitlin said as she began rapidly typing.

"What is it?" Barry asked, looking over her shoulder as Harrison Wells walked into the Cortex, a somber look on his face.

"There's a Breach downtown. And it's sucking everything in," Harry said, looking at Barry expectedly.

He nodded and sped off, the mannequin that held his Flash uniform now empty.

"Do you think..." Caitlin trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Perhaps," Harry spoke, knowing exactly what the young doctor was asking.

_What if Cisco was in that Breach?_

* * *

Barry arrived at the scene just in time for the Breach to implode on itself and cease to exist. He looked around, expecting to find someone who needed to be rushed to the hospital. No one seemed hurt, which was good, but Barry didn't understand what had happened.

"Dr. Wells, it's gone," he said into his comm, looking around the scene of the Breach.

"Interesting."

Barry didn't reply, only continued to look around. There was some wreckage laying around where the Breach had been but nothing looked terribly out of place. What had happened? The Breach had been open for, what, a minute or two? Had anything happened? Had someone gone through the Breach? Or perhaps, had someone _come_ through? He saw something shiny in the corner of his eye reflecting the light of the bright sun. Confused, he walked over to see what the object was. It was a cell phone. He picked it up, clicking it on to get a sense of who owned the phone.

He was met with a lock screen of himself and Cisco.

It was Cisco's phone. 

So where was Cisco?

"Guys," Barry said, holding Cisco's phone tightly in his hand. "I think we have a problem."

* * *

**Earth-10**

The first thing Cisco Ramon noticed when he flew through the Breach was that his phone was gone. He couldn't feel the familiar weight in his front jeans pocket nor in his jacket pocket. It definitely wasn't in his hand either. Fuck. Great. Just fucking great. Maybe if he was lucky he had just gone through a Breach that led to a different part of his Earth and not an entirely different universe.

Ha. Like he was ever that lucky.

He stood from where he had landed face-first in some alleyway he didn't recognize. He sighed deeply as he pushed himself up with his bare hands, feeling the grimy cement under his hands. He got himself into a sitting position as he looked at the gross substance on his hands. With a disgusted look, he rubbed his palms on the side of his jeans and got to his feet. Time to evaluate the situation. He still had his backpack. It didn't have much in it, but he could still do something with its contents. His wallet was in his pocket as well as his apartment key. Not like the key would do much. Maybe he could shank a mugger with it if need be.

Cisco stepped out of the alley, looking around at his surroundings. No, this was definitely not his Earth. There was no way this Blade Runner-looking shit was anywhere on Earth-1. And that's exactly what it all looked like. Like he was about to see Harrison Ford walking down the street at any moment. The skyscrapers were large and reached towards the sky much farther than anything that his Central City had to offer. Everything was also filthy. Like no one cared enough to clean up the streets or even bitch to their government about it. There were also a ton of cops on the street, but they didn't dress like any cop from the CCPD. They were in full-on riot gear. Cisco looked around confused, hoping to at least see a reason they were dressed like that.

Nothing. That was just their everyday uniform.

Terrifying.

Cisco felt really uncomfortable all of a sudden. He never felt uncomfortable around Joe or any other officers at CCPD. But they didn't wear shit like that, he noted in his mind as he continued to walk down the street, trying his best to ignoring the police officers and make himself invisible. He had to get back to Earth-1 and fast. He wasn't sure if this Earth was like Earth-2 in the way that it vibrated at a different frequency. He would have to try, he supposed.

He brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. This was terrifying. Barry wasn't even here to help. No one was here. He was alone. 

"Where you think you're going this time of day?"

Cisco froze, fear rushing through his veins. Oh, G-d. This was it. He was going to die here. He turned to come face-to-face with a police officer. Cisco could see himself in the reflection of the police officer's sunglasses.

"H-home?" Cisco stuttered out, wincing at how weak his voice sounded. What did the cop mean by "time of day?" It had to barely be one o'clock in the afternoon.

The officer laughed, but it was void of humor. Cisco heard a sound come from his watch, like an alarm beeping. The cop looked down, his expression changing drastically.

"C'mon. I'm taking you in."

He put his hand tightly around Cisco's upper arm, making him jump. "Hey, what the hell? Get off of me!"

The cop sneered and pulled Cisco's arm back roughly. Cisco yelped in pain as cuffs were applied to his wrists.

"Okay, this is very illegal!" Cisco declared as he was shoved into the back of the cop's car. The officer seemed to purposely make Cisco hit his head against the roof of the car.

"Like we need a reason for freaks like you."

The door slammed closed leaving Cisco more confused than he had been when he first arrived.


	3. Baby, You're No Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo, what's up? I hope y'all are staying safe and healthy!  
> now, time for the next chapter!!!
> 
> TW: antisemitic and racist language :(

> "Throughout human history, we have been dependent on machines to survive. Fate, it seems, is not without a sense of irony."
> 
> _\- The Matrix_

* * *

**Earth-10**

Cisco winced at the way the Meta cuffs pinched against his skin. He squirmed anxiously in the back of the police car, looking out the window as they made their way down the desolate city streets. He saw a couple of prostitutes hang around the corners of buildings begging for just a bit of business from the pedestrians who ignored them like they weren't even there. There were some kids smoking in the shadows, their eyes watching the police car as it passed. This city was shit, Cisco thought as he finally sat still, his heart still racing. And I'm right in the middle of it all.

His hair hung in his face a bit, which annoyed him. He wanted nothing more than to push it back, but the cuffs around his wrists made that impossible. What sort of luck did he possess to be arrested in the first five minutes of landing in a new universe? The worst kind of luck, he bet sourly as he continued to watch the passing automobiles, the cop car turning into the parking lot of what Cisco assumed was the police station. At least, that's what the sign said. Central City Police Department. Though, it looked nothing like its Earth-1 counterpart. The best way Cisco could describe the exterior of the building was by comparing it to the alternative 1985 Marty created in Back to the Future Part II when Biff stole the almanac. 

That's how all of this Central City was, he thought as the police officer opened the door and pulled him out roughly by his long hair, making him cry out in pain. Like Biff had gotten his greasy hands on it. Once Cisco was out of the car (and his hair pulled so hard he swore some fell out) the cop grabbed his meager backpack and grasped his shoulder, leading him into the station. It was indeed CPD, though it was much more rundown. But, Cisco would recognize that interior anywhere, no matter the Earth.

"What ya got?"

Cisco looked over, his heart fluttering. Captain Singh. Thank G-d, perhaps someone who would actually help. 

"Filthy M. Not to mention a fuckin' wetback."

Cisco cringed at the slur. Sure he had experienced racism in his life, but never so blatant. Never right to his face in an adult setting. Perhaps a few jabs on the playground, but kids learned from their parents and didn't know better yet. Adults knew when and where to be racist, or so Cisco thought at least. 

Singh looked over Cisco as if he were a piece of meat. So, he was definitely not helping him. Great.

"Put 'im in M lockup. Pronto, Baynes."

The officer nodded curtly and they both watched Captain Singh go back to his office. Cisco let out a huff of annoyance as the cop began to drag him over to the holding cells. There would definitely be bruises, Cisco was betting on it.

"Baynes, Baynes, Baynes. My guy, what's happenin'?"

There was a tall and skinny figure leaning against the wall that supported the door leading to the holding cells. Cisco couldn't help but feel like his situation had gotten worse. Because right there, in a pair of black slacks and a sweater vest, was Hartley Rathaway.

"What do you want, Rathaway?" Baynes asked, clearly not wanting to have the conversation.

"You really gonna lock him up? Today of all days? I heard Cap's gotta look at a Rebel base just outta town. Shouldn't your worry 'bout 'em?"

"He's a fuckin' M, Rathaway, what'd you want me to do?"

Hartley rolled his eyes as he came closer to the pair. "Sure, sure, I get it, but, hey, he ain't one of those _Rebel_ ones, ya know? And besides..." 

The taller man looked around dramatically before finishing his sentence. "It ain't like he's a _kike,_ ya know?"

Baynes nodded as if he understood. Cisco had no idea what the fuck was going on. Before he could process the situation any more, the cuffs around his wrists were released and his backpack was pushed against his chest. He looked at the cop confused.

"You're lucky our cells are filled to the brim. And that I got some Rebels to take care of tonight. You better thank your buddy there, M."

Cisco only nodded as he watched the cop walk away. His mind was still reeling as Hartley grabbed him by the arm, slightly more gentle than Baynes had, and dragged him out of the police station. Once they got outside, Hartley burst into a fit of laughter, doubling over and almost crying. Cisco looked at him, even more dazed.

"Shit, Ramon! What the fuck were you thinking? Where the hell is your fucking power dampener? You just walking around without it? Dumbass. Here, I got a spare."

Hartley grabbed something out of his pocket. It looked like a smooth metal bracelet. He slipped it on Cisco's wrist and pushed a button. Cisco watched as it glowed blue before going back to being a regular, old bracelet.

"You must be losing it," Hartley mumbled, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket. He shook one out before offering the pack to Cisco, who shook his head. Hartley smiled.

"Since when? You quitting on me? Whatever, man," he said smugly, lighting his cigarette and taking a long drag.

"Fuck, Ramon," Hartley said, tapping the ash from his cigarette. "Somedays, I think you got a deathwish. Just like those brothers of yours."

Cisco perked up at that. His brothers? As in, more than one? He didn't have long to stand and process what Hartley said because the taller man was walking away. Cisco hurried to catch up, feeling extremely confused by the entire situation. First, he lands in a weird world. Then he gets arrested. And now he and Hartley Rathaway are friends? This was almost too much to handle. 

"I thought you were gonna stay on 56th today. Scope out the suits and the ANTI's? You get bored?"

Cisco said nothing, only continued walking down the street with Hartley as he smoked. He looked around the dreary town. Despite it being daytime the sky was a muggy gray, like smoke had permanently stained it that color. So much for climate change awareness.

"What, the pigs cut ya tounges out? Or was it the krauts and the ANTI's? Can never be too sure, but hey, what's the difference, huh?"

"No one cut my tongue out," Cisco informed the man, finally speaking up.

"And he talks. Look, what ya say we go back to your place and crash for the night, huh? Lay low. They really are busting the Rebel's base on Creek Street, so we gotta stay clear of there for now. Well, you do. They don't give a shit about white M's, do they?"

Hartley smiled at Cisco as if he had just told him an inside joke. Cisco hadn't understood the joke, unfortunately. 

"Damn, you're quiet today. Something up?"

Cisco thought about it. Could he tell Hartley about his predicament? It seemed risky. Just because Hartley was friends with this Earth's Cisco Ramon did not mean he would be kind to him. Did it?

"Do you believe in parallel universes?" Cisco blurted out, looking into the other man's face for a hint of emotion.

"What? Are you high on X?"

"No, I... I was just wondering, is all."

Hartley laughed as he dropped his finished cigarette on the pavement and stepped on it. "You're fuckin' weird, Ramon. Anyone ever tell you that?"

So many times, Cisco thought as they continued down the dystopian streets.

* * *

Cisco had been on 56th all fucking day and he was exhausted. Two hundred bucks richer, but still exhausted. He slid into his home (calling it a home may be a stretch, but calling it a house was an ever bigger stretch), tossing his bag on the floor where it usually resided. He sighed, running his hands through his greasy, long hair. He stretched out the black elastic he kept on his wrist and tied his hair up and out of his face. He needed food. He hadn't eaten anything except for that hot dog the street cart guy had gotten wrong for the ANTI who had ordered it on his lunch and then bitched about how he asked for no onions. It had taken some haggling, but Cisco had gotten that fucking hot dog and he enjoyed every bit of it. 

As he was retrieving a can of Campbell's, he heard the sound of metal sliding against the pavement. He froze, forgetting the can and standing at alert, his hands up and ready to blast any bastard that walked through that door. He stared warily, waiting. The door slid open and in came Hartley, a smile on his face. He hadn't seen Cisco yet. Cisco sighed, putting his hands down.

"Fuck, Rathaway, ever heard of knocking? Scare a man to death, I swear!"

Hartley froze, the smile falling from his face. "Ramon?"

"Yeah," Cisco rolled his eyes, his back to the door now as he focused on his can of soup. "Who the fuck else would it be?"

"Um..."

"Rathaway, what-"

Cisco turned, his words falling short as he looked at the person, or should he say, people, before him. Hartley and... himself.

"What the fuck?"

"What the fuck is right!" Hartley declared, glaring at the other Cisco. "Care to explain?"

The other Cisco looked petrified, to say the least. So what was it? Shapeshifter? Clone? Android spy from the ANTI's? Whatever it was, Cisco wanted nothing to do with it.

"I'm from another Earth," the other Cisco said, his hands raised in a surrender position. Earth-10 Cisco looked at his doppelganger quizzically. Earth-1 Cisco couldn't tell if he believed him or not.

"Another Earth? There's more than one?" Hartley questioned.

"Y-yes," Cisco said, nervously looking between the other two Metas. "I'm from Earth-1. I was sucked into a Breach and ended up here. And I need to get back but apparently, your Earth vibrates at an entirely different frequency than Earth-1, even Earth-2! I can't open a Breach. I don't know if I can Vibe or shoot a sonic blast yet or not, though. I haven't exactly tried."

Earth-10 Cisco- Ramon, let's say- still stared, thinking about Cisco's sob story. He knew about his powers. He even knew what he called his freaky visions. Breaches? That was an interesting one. Perhaps a power he had yet to discover? One could only be so optimistic.

"That's bullshit," Hartley argued, looking at Ramon for backup.

"Tell me something only I would know," Ramon said, still studying the look-alike. He walked closer, locking eyes with Cisco. "Go on. If you're me, you'll know something only I know. Something I never told anybody."

Cisco racked his brain. What could possibly be universal on both Earths?

"I... remember when Dante was fifteen? He... he owed a bookie and couldn't pay? I... we gave him all the money we earned-"

"-delivering pizzas," Ramon finished, a spark shining in his brown eye. Cisco looked less nervous as Ramon came closer, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay. I believe you."

"Just like that?" Hartley argued, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Yeah, got a fuckin' problem with that, Rathaway? No? Good. You hungry, Other Cisco?"

"How old are you?" Cisco questioned, ignoring what Ramon had asked.

Ramon huffed, leaning against the table that held the hot plate. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-six."

"Then... ditto. Do you want soup?"

Cisco squinted his eyes suspiciously. "You're lying."

"So what? Do you want fucking soup or not, Paco?"

Cisco perked up at his old nickname. "No one ever called me that except-"

"Dante and Armando," Ramon finished, pouring the can of soup into the pot.

"Actually, just Dante. I only had one brother."

Ramon sighed, stirring the soup slowly. "What a shame. Mando was great."

"Was?"

Ramon's face fell, his eyes drifting to the framed picture. "He's dead. They both are."

Cisco nodded, his heart aching. "Dante's dead on my Earth too."

"Sorry."

"You too."

"This is rather heart-warming and all," Hartley declared, lighting another cigarette. "But I'm fucking starving."


	4. The Black Magic on Mulholland Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, back with a new chapter! i know i haven't been updating my series lately and i apologize, but I've been having a lot of fun writing oneshots for cisco ramon's angst playlist. go check it out if you haven't already
> 
> alrighty, on with the chapter!
> 
> TW: talk of Nazis (I'm not sure if that's a trigger, but yeah, Nazis are a thing and they fucking suck)

> “It is possible to be homesick for a place even when you are there.”
> 
> _― Don DeLillo, White Noise_

* * *

** Earth-1 **

Barry paced around the Cortex, annoying Harry to no end. 

"Allen, sit down!" He barked from where he was at the computer, his slender fingers typing rapidly against the keyboard. Barry voiced a quiet apology before sitting down near the TV screens, his leg beginning to bob up and down. Harry rolled his eyes behind his glasses but made no further comment.

"Maybe we should call Oliver," Caitlin said from the corner, her face still in a state of worry from three hours ago.

"We do not need to call Oliver Queen every time something bad happens," Harry reminded the team, still typing.

"But this isn't just some Meta. This is Cisco we're talking about."

"I'm aware."

Barry let out a huff, his arms crossed over his chest. "We should just open a Breach and get him back."

"We don't know where he went," Harry reminded him, his eyes glued to the screen. "Which is what I'm trying to figure out now."

"We can't even track him. We have his phone," Caitlin said as if she hadn't even heard Harry, who was becoming more irritated as time went by.

"All of you shut up, I need to concentrate!"

Barry and Caitlin shut their mouths, looking like they wanted to protest but didn't dare speak a word when Harry was like this. The older man sighed and ran a hand through his hair like he did when he was stressed.

"I'm sorry," he admitted. "I'm just worried."

"We all are," Caitlin reminded the doctor, a light hand on his shoulder now in hopes of comforting him. 

He seemed unused to the touch but didn't shake it off either. "We'll find him."

Barry began pacing again.

* * *

**Earth-10**

Cisco ate his soup as silently as possible, very aware of the two sets of eyes that watched him as if he were the most interesting thing in the world.

Hartley was the worst offender of this. He felt it was strange he was, though. Why wasn't Earth-10 Cisco- fine, he'd sighed internally, Ramon- not more freaked? What if Hartley had a doppelganger walking around? He wouldn't have offered him dinner, that was for sure.

"So," Ramon had said a few minutes after finishing off his bowl of soup. "You have powers."

Cisco nodded, placing his empty bowl on an overturned crate that was currently being used as an end table. "Yeah. I'm a Breacher."

"What's that?" Hartley asked, now on his second helping of soup.

Ramon gave him a glare that held a hint of love within it. "Me, asshole."

"Sorry. Not all M's have cool powers like you. Some of us just have super hearing that doesn't work for shit."

"M's?" Cisco questioned, his attention going between Ramon and Hartley like he was watching a game of table tennis.

"Metas. Like us. They call them M's for short."

"Who's they?"

Ramon's annoyance went towards Cisco this time. "The ANTI's."

"I don't understand."

"What, M's just run around on your Earth?" Hartley questioned.

Cisco thought about it for a moment. "Sort of. I mean, me and my friends catch the bad ones and they go to jail."

Hartley snorted. "Just jail?"

"Where else would criminals go?"

"Wait," Ramon held his hand up in a stop motion. "You said the bad M's? What about the good ones?"

Cisco shrugged. "We leave them alone. Sometimes they help us fight crime, sometimes they just wanna live normal lives."

There was a clang and Cisco looked over, watching as Hartley slammed his bowl down on the cement floor. "Wait, wait, wait, they just let M's live with everyone else? What about the others?"

Cisco's brain was beginning to hurt. "What do you mean?"

"He means non-krauts. The people who aren't Aryan."

Cisco's stomach tied itself into a knot. "Don't tell me this is one of those things where Germany won the Second World War and now I'm living in a Philip K. Dick novel."

"The Germans won WWII. Who else would?"

"Um," Cisco thought, running his hand through his long hair. "The good guys? The not-Nazis?"

There was an uncomfortable silence that hung in the air between the three Metas. It only lasted a moment, but it was still there, making each one think about things they never expected to have to think about.

"Just tell me about this Earth," Cisco finally said. "It's nothing like mine, obviously."

Hartley lit another cigarette and Ramon took a deep breath and a long swing of some amber liquid Cisco assumed was alcohol but refused it when it was offered to him.

"Well, the Axis powers won World War Two. I'm betting you know about them, right?"

"Nazis, death camps, Holocaust," was all Cisco said. There was a nod of agreement before Ramon continued,

"It's always been like this. Me and Hartley, we grew up in ghettos."

Before Cisco could ask, Hartley supplied him with context. "I'm Jewish. Not exactly their favorite."

Cisco cringed at the nonchalant statement but nodded at Ramon to continue.

"But if there's anything worse than being the wrong religion or race, or loving the wrong people, it's being an M. There was this science thing that exploded. Particle accelerator. It was all over the news. It was this guy, Harrison Wells, who ran it. Was supposed to be used as a weapon for the Third Reich. Went kaboom and the next thing we know, people got powers. Which sounds cool, but only as long as you're white. See, the government recruited all the Aryan M's to work for them. Used they for the military, but especially for keeping control of the 'undesirable population.'"

Ramon took another swing of alcohol and sighed deeply. Hartley looked at his friend warily, knowing what came next in his story.

"I um... My brothers... they didn't have powers, but they were still part of the Rebels. It's basically just a group trying to over-thrown the government. A lot of them get shot down. Some get sent to the camps. My brothers... that's where they went. They're dead, I know that. No way they kept them alive. They only really keep the M's alive in those places, to experiment on them. See if they can isolate the M gene and use it on Aryan people, have a superhuman army."

Another deep breath. "My brothers died protecting me. They knew I was... that I had powers. They hid me away, made sure I was safe after our parents died. That's one of the main reasons I work with the Rebels when they need the help. A bit of hacking, a couple of computer bug fixes, make a few trackers and bombs. It's what Dante and Armando would have done."

Cisco stayed silent for a moment. This was a lot to unpack. Nazis weren't something he usually had to worry about, he thought bitterly. He was on the wrong Earth, that was for sure. He couldn't imagine growing up here.

"I'm sorry," Cisco finally said, though he really didn't know why he did.

Ramon snorted but smiled at Cisco anyways. "Yeah, well, you can thank me when we get you home in one piece."

"You're gonna help me?" Cisco asked, surprised. Hartley seemed equally as surprised, but he only took another drag of his cigarette. 

"Yeah. But I'm gonna need some help from a few friends first."


	5. I Know it's Just a Number, but You're the Eighth Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks for all the comments, I'm really glad you're enjoying the fic. i was afraid people wouldn't find it interesting tbh.
> 
> oh, idk if anyone noticed, but I'm purposely using quotes from dystopian books, movies, etc. for the chapter quotes. just thought i'd mention it cause i thought it was cool.
> 
> enjoy the chapter!

> “Better never means better for everyone... It always means worse, for some.”
> 
> _― Margaret Atwood, The Handmaid's Tale_

* * *

** Earth-10 **

Cisco could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He was scared and he wasn't too proud to admit it. Besides, he assumed Ramon and Hartley knew he was scared. Maybe they were scared too, even if they were used to this mess-up world. 

The streets were anything but quiet as the sun set and the sky turned the muggy gray color that all cities turned when night fell. All cities had skies like that, Cisco knew. Even Earth-1 Central City, but it still gave the entire atmosphere and inherently dystopian vibe that Cisco had wanted to avoid at all costs. Dystopias and government conspiracies were only fun in movies in video games. Not in real life.

The trio continued walking down the labyrinth of alleyways the city held within its bowels. The sound of cars honking their horns and the tell-tale crackle of electricity from neon lights made up for the group's lack of conversation. Cisco could have sworn he heard a distant gunshot, but he made no comment about it. Perhaps it was his mind playing tricks on him, he thought as he side-stepped a pothole with unbelievably murky water lying stagnant in it. 

Cisco trailed his fingers lightly against the brick exterior of the old bar they had passed. He half-expected to Vibe the place, but no bright flashing lights of blue came into his vision. He was a little disappointed, even if he usually hated Vibing unannounced. He hadn't Vibed since he arrived on Earth-10. He had almost forgotten what it was like not to Vibe every day of his life. It wasn't reassuring as he had always imagined it being. It was terrifying. He was alone in the world with no guide to tell him what path he was meant to take next. It felt as if he was alone in the universe, like Spock floating around in space in _Star Trek: The Motion Picture_. Cisco didn't like feeling alone.

The gaps between the buildings were becoming more and more narrow as the three Metas walked silently in the night, their path being lit by bright billboards and light fixtures attached above back doors that belonged to the crumbling buildings of the city. Cisco was beginning to feel cold. If he had known he would be going to a different Earth that day, he would have packed a thicker jacket. 

The sounds of the city were beginning to grow fainter, and Cisco wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. He wished someone would say something, anything. He didn't want to be the one to initiate a conversation, in case there was a real reason the three men weren't talking, besides having nothing of import to say. Cisco could think of a million topics but he kept them to himself as they approached what seemed to be the end of the _Shining_ maze of dark and decrepit alleyways.

A door, solid and once painted a bright red, but now the glossy paint chipped in many places and the ancient wood rotted in various locations. The doorknob had been removed and there was a newer piece of wood hastily nailed over the hole where the doorknob had once resided. The only other addition to the door was a thick metal plate that reminded Cisco of something one would see in a movie on the door of a secret club or illegal bar. 

Ramon knocked on the door in a certain pattern and Cisco found himself unconsciously trying to memorize it. Knock. Knock. Knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock. Knock. Knock. It was longer than Cisco had anticipated and he found himself beginning to not care about the pattern of the knock. 

After what Cisco assumed was the last knock, the metal plate slid open and Cisco saw two piercing blue eyes glaring out towards the group.

"Excellent weather we're having," came the voice of the owner of the icy blue eyes, a sort of annoyed drawl, like they rather be doing anything but what their current task was. Cisco would know that voice anywhere, no matter the Earth.

"Yes," Ramon answered, a small smile on his lips. "But I always carry an umbrella."

The metal plate slide closed in a forceful manner that startled Cisco a bit. There was the tell-tale sound of locks clicking and clacking against each other as nimble fingers worked their way through their metal fixtures. Finally, the red door opened, Leonard Snart standing on the other side of it with his signature cocky smirk.

"You never told me you had a twin," Snart mused, looking Cisco up and down. "Or that he was so cute."

Cisco felt his face blush a deep red but Ramon simply rolled his eyes as he entered the building, pushing past Snart as if he were an annoying older brother. "Leave him alone."

Snart only continued to grin like the Cheshire Cat as Hartley and Cisco made their way into the building, the door shutting and locking quickly behind them. Cisco could ignore Leonard Snart if it meant he would be warmer, he thought as he shivered slightly.

The building had obviously once been a bar, Cisco noted as his eyes fell on the dark oak bar with old stools surrounding it that had all seen better days in their own personal way. Maps and other papers and banners hung on the walls, crowded by thumbtacks and red string. There were a couple of tables spread out in the brightly lit room and various people sat at them eating or stood over them plotting, talking in hushed voices to others. The shelves that had once held alcohol now housed various ration packs and other survival supplies that Cisco had only ever seen in camping stores. 

"He's in the back. I'm assuming that's why you're here," Leonard said to Ramon, breaking Cisco out of his thoughts. Hartley had walked off somewhere, though Cisco didn't know where. It took him a moment but he soon received his answer as he noticed Hartley in the corner making out with a man Cisco didn't recognize. He smiled and returned his attention to Ramon, who was running his hand through his hair the same way Cisco did when he was stressed out.

"Is he still mad at me?" Ramon questioned, sounding more like a vulnerable child than Cisco was expecting him to. 

"Nah," Snart said, throwing his hand in the air in a dismissive way. "Maybe. I'm not sure, actually."

Ramon gave the taller man a glare before returning his attention to Cisco as if he had completely forgotten that he was there.

"C'mon, we need to go talk to some people," Ramon said, grabbing Cisco's upper arm and dragging him along between tables and people who voiced their greetings to him.

"You're popular," Cisco commented after the fifth person who had said hello to Ramon.

"I dunno about that," replied Ramon. "People are just friendly. Too friendly, in my opinion."

Cisco was about to ask what that meant but they had arrived at a closed door marked private. Ramon took a deep breath before knocking, forgoing any fancy techniques he had used in the alleyway moments ago.

"Come," a deep voice replied from within the room. Ramon looked as if he had been hoping the person would tell them to go away. He sighed and twisted the brass doorknob in his hand, swinging it open and entering the room, nodding at Cisco to do the same.

The room was once a manager's office, Cisco assumed as they entered, the door shutting behind them. There was a desk and some shelves with more supplies stack upon them. There was also a computer, Cisco noted, though it was a bit outdated.

In the office chair that sat behind the desk was Joe West and in a wooden chair most likely taken from the bar was Iris.

"He's not from around here," was the first thing Joe said, his hands folded within themselves as they rested on the heavy wood desk. Joe looked different than his Earth-1 counterpart, Cisco thought as he stood next to Ramon, his hands shoved in his pockets. For one, this Joe West wore an eyepatch on his right eye that made him look a bit like Nick Fury in Cisco's opinion. He also wore mostly black, though no suits or ties. No badge either, but his gun was still there.

Iris seemed normal, or at least normal-ish. She too was wearing a lot of black; a sort of revealing top that Cisco blushed at, tight black jeans, and thigh-high leather boots. There were various places in her wardrobe to store knives, Cisco noted. Her hair was also cut short, stopping at her chin with a streak of blue dyed in it. She was wearing aviators and looked like she could break every bone in Cisco's body if she really wanted to.

"He's from a different Earth," Ramon supplied, sending a quick glance towards his doppelganger. "Earth-1."

"Interesting," was all Joe replied, leaning back in his seat a bit. "And why come here?"

"It was an accident," Cisco spoke up, feeling as if he was in the principal's office. "I was sucked through a Breach and brought here."

"What's a Breach?" Iris asked, her arm hanging off the side of the wooden chair's backing.

"It's a portal between different worlds or even just different locations on the same world."

Iris seemed unimpressed. 

"So he's an M?" Joe asked simply.

"Yes," Ramon answered, looking around nervously. "But I need him to go back to his Earth."

"Why?"

Ramon looked taken aback by Joe's question. "Because... because he doesn't belong here."

Joe sat up straight in his chair once more. "I dunno if you've noticed, Ramon, but there's a war going on. We've lost some damn good men and women. We could use an M, especially one with your powers."

"Well, my powers don't actually work on this Earth because the vibrations are different," Cisco said in a rush, hardly able to catch his breath once he finished.

"Ramon, you're the tech guy. Can you make something for him?" Iris asked, standing and walking towards Ramon and Cisco, her fingers adjusting her sunglasses ever-so-slightly.

"He needs to go home," Ramon reminded the father and daughter. "This isn't his war."

"You didn't answer my daughter's question," Joe reminded, an off-putting smile on his face.

Ramon sighed. "Yes, I could try. The keyword here is try."

"Good. Do it. You help us, we help you. Okay?"

Cisco shifted his weight nervously between his feet, not knowing what to say. He found himself nodding, not seeing any other option. He would need Ramon's help to reprogram his equipment to this Earth's vibrations. If the only way he could get that help was by helping win their apparent war, did Cisco actually have a choice?

"Good. Very good. I thank you for your service."

The words put a bitter feeling deep within Cisco's gut.


	6. Reconnaissance of the Century

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i apologize for the lack of updates, college has been crazy busy lately!  
> i hope you enjoy the chapter, though!

> “Freedom is dangerous but it's precious, too. You can't just throw it away or let it slip away. You can't sell it for bread and pottage.”  
>  _― Octavia E. Butler, Parable of the Sower_

* * *

**Earth-10**

Cisco leaned his head against the wall of the garage, his hands fidgeting absentmindedly with a screwdriver, lost in thought. He wasn't feeling particularly good about his current situation. Not like he had felt good about this Earth since he'd arrived. 

"Here."

Cisco blinked, the screwdriver pausing its turns between Cisco's nimble fingers. He looked up at Ramon, who was in the process of handing him a beer. 

"You look like you need this."

Cisco smiled lightly, accepting the bottle. He took a longer drink than he normally would and only winced slightly at the awful taste of beer. Either this Earth's beer was terrible or this just wasn't a good brand. He didn't care enough to question it, though.

"I'm sorry about West," Ramon said, taking a seat next to Cisco against the wall, drinking his own beer.

The garage was connected to the bar that was now the Rebel's base, which sounded way too _Star Wars_ even for Cisco. There were a couple of people milling around the space, though no one had bothered to introduce themselves to him. Everyone was much too focused on their own individual work at various workstations. Cisco wasn't quite sure what they were all working on, but if he had to guess he would have to say weapons of some sort.

"It's not your fault," Cisco replied, taking another swig of beer. 

"I didn't expect that from him."

"It's fine, really."

"Hmm," Ramon hummed back. "You shouldn't have to fight this war, it has nothing to do with you."

"I dunno. I help people, it's kinda what I do. What do you need me to do anyway?"

Ramon sighed. "We're working on using the schematics in your notebook on your goggles and gauntlets to create new ones that take into consideration this Earth's vibrational frequencies. With those, you'll be able to Breach back to your Earth. Rathaway is putting a few finishing touches on 'em now."

"And I'll be able to fight."

"What?" Ramon set his beer down, the sound of glass hitting cement hardly noticeable over the noises of people talking and metal clanging together. "You're not fighting."

"Why not?" Cisco had also set his beer down, turning his attention towards Ramon. 

"Because... it's not safe."

"You don't even know me," Cisco reminded the doppelganger. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"I am you, genius," Ramon muttered, rubbing his eyes warily. "You can't handle it. Trust me."

"Oh, you can? Why? Because you grew up in _Man in the High Castle?_ I can handle this, that was the deal, right?"

"The deal wasn't that you fight, it was that you help out with tech."

"I'm more than tech support," Cisco replied bitterly. 

Ramon sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just... this world is nothing like you've ever experienced, okay?"

Cisco chuckled softly. "You're worried about me."

Ramon rolled his eyes. "No. I hardly know you."

"I am you, genius."

There wasn't a reply, but Cisco knew his counterpart and heard and understood his words. Though there remained many mysterious about the man that Cisco was certain he would never uncover, he was still Cisco Ramon after all. There were always going to be a couple of similarities that stood out to the young engineer.

"Ramon, we got trouble."

The two Ciscos looked up at the voice. Mick Rory stood in front of them, a stern look on his face that was hardly betrayed by whatever trouble the base was about to experience.

Ramon and Cisco both stood up, their beers forgotten on the ground as they followed Mick, weaving between the machinery and resistant fighters. They were taken back to Joe's office, though now it was much less laid back. Joe had a sort of holographic screen pulled up on the wall and he studied it carefully, Iris watching from behind him, her glasses off so she could better perceive the information in front of her. Leonard Snart was also there, as was Hartley.

"Lisa's been compromised," Joe said, his voice holding no emotion.

"Damn it!" Leonard cursed, slamming his fist against the wall. No one complained or even said anything to the man. "I told her to be careful."

"If she talks, we're done," Hartley informed the group, his arms crossed across his chest in a protective manner.

"My sister won't rat, asshole!" Snart declared, his eyebrows narrowed. He looked like he might kill Hartley right there, though Iris did give him a stern look that told him if he tried anything he wouldn't be making it out of this room alive.

"Reconnaissance," Ramon offered. Everyone looked at him as if they had just noticed he had even entered the room. Perhaps they had. 

"No, absolutely not, I will not risk more men," Joe declared, the holographic screen forgotten. 

"That's my sister out there!"

"There are causalities in war," Iris responded, her voice not wavering. 

"She might not be dead," Cisco spoke up. He knew his opinion was not one to be highly regarded at the moment, but he had every right to say something, didn't he?

"Stay out of this," Iris bit back.

"What, so he's only allowed to fight in your battles, not give insight?" Ramon dared, his hands on his hips in annoyance. 

"Enough, all of you!" Joe yelled, rubbing his face roughly as he took a deep breath. "Ramon, get a team together and go get her."

"I'm going, she's my sister," Leonard said, his eyes staring into Ramon's as if he were challenging him to disagree.

"Okay," Ramon agreed before looking over towards Cisco. "Me, Snart, and Cisco."

"You're not taking him," Hartley groaned. "He has no experience. Just take me."

"No. Without me and him, there'll be no head engineer. You're needed here, Hart."

Hartley looked like he wanted to protest, but he said nothing. Joe seemed satisfied with Ramon's team picks, for he nodded his head.

"Okay. We'll go over what we know. Everyone else, out."

* * *

Cisco laid his head against the cool glass of the car's window, watching as the sun began to set in the sky. It had been an entire day since he had arrived on Earth-10, and now another was about to end. Not that he was keeping count. Not officially, at least.

Ramon drove through the city streets, no talking to either Cisco or Leonard. The latter was in the backseat going over intel, his face a mask of calmness in a world full of chaos. If this Earth's Leonard Snart loved his sister as much as Earth-1's had, there was no way that Leonard wasn't racked with worry and grief at that moment.

Cisco shifted in his seat, the feel of the new clothes they had given him rough against his skin. He had been told going out in a T-shirt and jeans was a poor choice, and he had no other choice but to agree. His outfit was a sort of ragtag version of military cammies, with the dull boots that had once been shiny and new and a pair of camo pants that had seen better days. He wore a plain white T-shirt under a worn blue jacket that reminded him of something out of the Civil War (but it was less historical and had many pockets for Cisco to store various tools and weapons within it), though this coat had the Rebel's symbol stitched into the fabric; a white 'M' with a bright red checkmark showing from behind it. Ramon had explained it was a sort of play on the Anti-Metas symbol, a white 'M' with a red circle-x through the letter. Perched on top of Cisco's hair, which he had tied up as to keep out of his face, were his new and improved Vibe goggles and his gauntlets were already around his wrists. The devil worked hard but Hartley Rathaway worked harder, he thought humorously.

"Almost there," Ramon said, breaking the silence that had encompassed the vehicle since they had all boarded. 

"We're getting her back. I don't care if I die in the process," Leonard whispered, though Cisco wasn't certain that he was talking to the two Cisco Ramons or just himself in general.

"No one's dying," Ramon turned the wheel of the car sharply, slamming Cisco's head against the glass in the process. "Besides, this is solely reconnaissance. Okay, Snart?"

There was a mumbled agreement that might have had a few swear words in it, but it seemed enough to please Ramon as he slowed the car down to a stop in a slightly wooded area that was definitely not within the city limits of Central City any longer. Cisco waited for Ramon and Leonard to exit the car first, not exactly sure if he should really be the one to initiate anything. He slipped his goggles over his eyes and took a deep breath before gripping the door handle and pushing it open.

The sky was a swirl of pinks and blues as the sun began to dip below the skyscrapers that made up the horizon of Cisco's sights. He could see bright lights shining through the tree branches that were beginning to drop their leaves in the cool fall weather. Cisco accurately assumed that was the Anti's base- well, one of many.

"Follow my lead," Ramon said quietly as he loaded a rife that had been in the trunk of the rundown Jeep they had driven to the mission. Snart already had his cold gun at the ready, a seemingly constant in every universe Cisco thought bitterly.

"You ready?" Ramon asked Cisco, his eyes filled with concern, though he did a good job hiding it. It would have fooled everyone but himself.

"Yeah, of course."

"You don't have to go," Ramon reminded the engineer, the ride now slung across his chest, his hand on the trunk door preparing to close it. "You can be the lookout."

"No," Cisco exhaled, closing his eyes tightly for a moment. "I can do this."

Ramon smiled and clapped Cisco on the back, shutting the trunk as silently as one could possibly close a car trunk door.

So the mission began, Cisco sighed, following Ramon. Snart took up the rear, his finger hovering over the trigger of his gun. Even though Ramon had reminded Snart over and over again that this was simply a reconnaissance mission, not a rescue, but that didn't seem to make Snart any less determined to get his sister back. They were meant to simply scope the area to see the level of security this particular camp had. It was a camp, Cisco thought nervously, Ramon had told him that much. He had almost not wanted to come along, but these people needed him. And the sooner he helped them with what they needed, the sooner he went home.

When they got to the clearing, hidden well behind trees and bushes, Cisco almost swore out loud at the sight of the camp. It was exactly like the pictures he had seen in his history classes, with large barbed wire fences and outlook towers filled with armed guards ready to shoot at a moment's notice. Cisco could see that the camp was massive. It spread out upon the landscape like a hellish jigsaw puzzle. He could even make out a few dozen people or so outside, though he couldn't see anything defining about them.

"You good?" Ramon asked with a whisper, nervousness trying its best to cover itself with confidence. 

"This is horrible," Cisco replied honestly, a tight feeling in his stomach. How could anyone do such things to other human beings? Just because they were different? It was a concept Cisco knew he would never wrap his mind around.

"I know," Ramon replied, sympathy in his voice. "Snart, you ready?"

Snart, who was wearing one of the Anti Officers uniforms that the Rebels had stockpiled, nodded. He was the only one who could get into the camp. Cisco was beginning to think they should have brought Hartley with, but he wasn't sure he'd be very willing to wear a uniform with a red swastika on it. Not like Leonard was very thrilled. 

"In and out, Snart," Ramon reminded the man. "Wait for backup before you try and get Lisa."

"I know," Snart rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid."

"Go."

Snart gave Cisco a sarcastic salute before departing, moving around the edges of the camp as to not seem suspicious as he made his way to one of the back gates that led into the camp. Cisco and Ramon watched, sharing a set of binoculars, though Ramon used them way more. 

"He'll be okay," Ramon said, though he might just be talking to himself. "We need to get closer."

Cisco nodded, following Ramon around the edge of the woods so they could get a better look at the individuals outside. Prisoners, Cisco guessed, judging by the faint striped pattern of their clothing.

"You're looking for your brothers." Not a question, nor really a declaration on Cisco's part.

A sigh. "Yes."

"It's okay. I'd do the same-"

"They're dead, I get that, it's just... some days I wish they weren't is all."

"I wish that Dante was alive every day," Cisco admitted.

"Me too," Ramon replied with a soft smile. "I miss them."

The tender moment had to be broken up by the cocking of five guns all aimed at the two doppelgangers.

"Drop your weapons," ordered one of the guards that had gotten the drop on them. "Now."

Ramon exhaled aggressively but removed his rifle, throwing it to the ground.

"You," another said to Cisco, his gun pointed at his head. "Lose the glasses and gloves."

Cisco obeyed, throwing the new tech down next to Ramon's rifles. The guards said nothing for a moment. There was a soft beeping of their Meta detectors that told them everything they needed to know.

"Twin Metas. The doctor will love this."

Cisco's heart beat quickly in his chest. He knew what happened to twins in camps like these, he'd read his textbook. This wasn't good.

He was drawn from his thoughts by a guard grabbing his wrists roughly, locking a pair of Meta dampening cuffs around them tightly, so tight that Cisco feared they might cut off the circulation.

"Let's go, freaks."

Cisco looked over towards Ramon knowing fully well that he looked as terrified as he felt. He expected Ramon to be trying to keep a calm composure.

But he was as scared as Cisco was.

And that scared Cisco even more.


End file.
